That Sally
by NintendoGal55
Summary: The citizens of Halloween Town do indeed come to find Sally to be very odd, which is saying a lot in that town. She is beautiful, but strange. Not she cares what anyone seems to think. Songfic.


**I won't lie, the song **_**Belle (Bonjour)**_** from Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** really inspired me for this one. So yes, Sally is of course fairly different from most of the Disney Princesses (specifically Snow White and Aurora), but she does share some similar characteristics to Cinderella, Belle, and especially Ariel. And this is especially partly because our definition of beauty is lost on her.**

**But anyway, this is a bit of something different. Where Doc DOES let her out, and Sally does go about her errands in town. SOMETIMES. But the rest of Halloween Town think she's odd. She's not scary like the rest of them, and she's also exotically beautiful, so naturally they find her to be different. Because really, I would love to know what the other townsfolk think of Sally. That topic is never touched on!**

**But here, I'm playing around with it. OwO And totally making it just like the first song sequence in **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. XD**

**So it's kind of a rendition. XD With some lyrics added or changed, but some are the same.**

~~XX~~

"_**That Sally"**_

**Performed by: Citizens, Sally**

~~XX~~

It was a whole new day in Halloween Town, with the citizens rising to do what they did best. Bustling about their days making and creating new kinds of scares as they prepped for next Halloween.

At the top of a hill, where the Doctor's manor sat, the front door opened. Descending down the steps along the hill, was none other than a tall, macabre, but very beautiful rag doll. She was Dr. Finkelstein's new assistant, named Sally. She had only been out on occasion in town, when the doctor allowed her to run an errand. Despite how little she ventured out, she had quite a reputation around the town. She was exotic and beautiful, unlike the females of the town, but she didn't flaunt it or anything like that. She was quiet, couldn't and didn't scare, was very focused and had a sense of reality, despite being a bit of a dreamer, and she was also a very different kind of Halloween monster. A rag doll.

She just went about her business, reading her books, and not bothering anybody.

Sally carefully descended the stairs to make it down to the ground, holding a wicker basket in her hand. She brushed some of her rusty, copper, auburn red hair over her shoulder, and looked up the jack-o-lantern sun trying to peek through the overcast day on the town.

Softly then, as she neared the town grounds, she began to sing to herself a bit.

"_Halloween Town, it's a scary place  
>Every day, like the one before<br>Halloween Town  
>Full of scary people, waking up to say<em>..."

"This is Halloween!  
>Halloween!<br>Halloween!  
>Halloween!" A few of the citizens chorused happily.<p>

Sally giggled, observing them as she went along, still singing.

"_There go the creatures  
>With their tricks like always<br>The same old tactics and spells  
>Every morning just the same<em>

_Since the morning that I awoke  
>In this little scary town...<em>"

"Good morning, Sally!" Ned, the corpse father, greeted her.

"Morning, sir." Sally said kindly.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm running an errand for the doctor, but I'm also off to the book store."

"That's nice, now have a horrible day!"

Sally nodded and waved to him as she walked on. A few of the townsfolk stood around and noticed her as she went by. They turned out to be the Vampire Brothers, alongside the wolfman, and the Devil man.

"_Look, there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
>Straight and focused, she doesn't dilly dally<br>Never part of any crowd, 'cause her head's upon some cloud  
>No denying she's a funny girl, that Sally<em>..."

As Sally passed the band members, playing some music, they chimed in as well.

"_She's always on her own  
>How does she do it?<br>She can't scare if she tried  
>Some would say she'd make quite a wife<em>."

"_There must be more than my isolated life..._" Sally lamented softly to herself, and then soon came to the book shop that was run by Mr. Hyde.

"Ah, Sally." He greeted, coming around from behind the front desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyde. I wanted to return the book I borrowed." Sally said, handing the book from her basket to him.

"Finished already?" He chuckled, and lifted his hat.

"Must have been good!" Said the small Mr. Hyde, who also lifted his hat.

"Find another, if you can!" Said the smallest Mr. Hyde.

"Well, I couldn't put it down..." Sally strolled over to the rows of shelves. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid." Mr. Hyde shook his head.

"That's all right...let me see..." Sally browsed the spines, biting her lip. "Oh! I'll borrow this one." She selected one of them, handing it to him.

"That one? Oh, but you've read it twice!" Mr. Hyde said, amazed.

"Three times, actually!" Said the smaller Mr. Hyde after his hat was lifted.

"Well, it's my favourite..." Sally admitted. "I can never get enough of a good love story..."

Smiling, Mr. Hyde handed it to her as she was walking out. "Well Sally, if you like it all that much, you can have it. It's yours." He smiled.

"But Mr. Hyde! I...oh, are you sure?" Sally blinked, very surprised.

"I insist."

"Oh, my...thank you! Thank you very much!"

Sally left the book store, already opening the book to the first page. Near the store were Clown, the Cyclops, and Behemoth as they too expressed their thoughts in song, soon joined in by other townsfolk.

"_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
>I wonder if she can scare at all<br>With a dreamy far off look  
>And her nose stuck in a book<em>

_What a puzzle to the rest of us  
>That Sally...<em>"

Wandering into the town square, and sitting on the edge of the fountain, Sally went to reading for a bit. A stray black cat who sometimes followed her around then hopped up onto the fountain edge beside her, as if trying to see what she was reading. Noticing the little cat, she giggled and turned to it.

"_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
>It's my favourite part because you'll see<br>Here is where she meets the man she loves  
>But he won't discover that she's the one until chapter three<em>..."

After reading some, Sally continued along in town, this time passing by Bertha the Corpse mother, also Ned's wife, while she was working on her hair.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means Princess  
>Her looks are strange to us all<em>..."

Ethan, her son, chimed in as well.

"_But behind that fair facade, I'd say she's rather odd_  
>In this town, that's saying something!"<p>

"_Very different from the rest of us  
>She's nothing like the rest of us<br>Yes different from the rest of us  
>That Sally...<em>" The townsfolk sang in as Sally continued on her little walk.

It wasn't long of course, until Sally passed by a certain home...the home of someone that made her heart skip, if she had one. Sure enough, just as she came by the gate, the very person in mind had stepped out beyond them. They saw each other, and Sally blushed a bit, hiding her face in her book a bit.

"Sally, good morning!" Jack greeted her happily.

"Hello, Jack..." Sally said shyly, smiling a bit more, and kept walking away faster.

Once she rounded a corner along the stone wall, she leaned up against it and sighed dreamily. Holding her book to her chest, she sweetly sang out,

"_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
>I wondered how but oh and I fell...<em>"

She peeked around the corner, seeing Jack greeting a couple of the children in town as he walked by them. He also seemed confused, as if looking for something.

"_Here in town there is only he  
>Who has ever been kind to me<br>In my dreams he'd woo me and I'd marry him..._"

She observed for a moment as Jack passed the witches going to open their little shop, and the Undersea gal, having emerged from the water for a while. The moment they caught sight of him, they grew dreamy as well.

"_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
>Jack the Pumpkin King, oh he's so horrific!<br>Be still, my dead heart, I'm hardly believing!  
>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome thing!<em>"

The crowd of the townsfolk gathered and grew as Sally made her way back toward the lab, not even aware of Jack pursuing her, trying to get her attention.

"Oh hello!"

"Why yes!"

"My spider cakes!"

"A horrible day!"

"This fish is too fresh!"

"Ten yards!"

"Excuse me!" Jack called out politely, trying to be heard. "Please let me through!"

"Give me some of those bad eggs!"

"This bread isn't stale!"

"_There must be more than my isolated life..._" Sally lamented softly.

Behind her, the townsfolk all gathered around as she was growing closer to the stairs that would lead her home, and watched her go. Sally though, kept on reading her book and walking along, seeming to just not at all notice the attention she had at the moment.

"_Look there she goes that Sally is strange but special  
>A most peculiar rag doll girl<br>It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in  
>But she really is a funny girl<em>

_A beauty, but a funny girl  
>She really is a funny girl<br>That Sally..._"

Having a strange feeling, when Sally turned around, everyone was heading off on their normal business just as she did. Indeed, she was the strangest little something in town.


End file.
